From Pain to Friendship and Perhaps More
by Apollo da Skeith
Summary: Aura and Alkaid start to become closer as friends and perhaps more. What trials or tribulations will occur? Let’s find out. Aura X Alkaid other main characters include Haseo, Skeith and azure kite shojo-ai not yuri
1. Chapter 1 Connection

Warnings: This is shojo-ai not Yuri the likeliness of much of every ones favorite citrus fruit is slim not impossible but I'm thinking I'm going to stay on the bright side of tasteful so if you're looking for something a little more sexual I'm sorry to disappoint you v.v Oh and last warning my grammar and spelling my nature is horrid so sorry oh and basic disclaimer all things are owned by cyber connect 2

As the last monster fell hard to the floor so did most of Alkaid's HP

"_I have to get stronger"_

she told herself taking the last of her healing items. Even after the few months since she came back from the coma the level gap between herself and Haseo even Atoli made her feel weak.

"_What I'm I thinking this place is way to above my level I can't do this by my-"_

She was cut off by foot steps behind her. She turned to see two people a silver haired girl in a snow white dress next to her stood a scary looking twin blade. As they came into better view she recognized them as Aura and Azure Kite. She had met them in Canard they went to see Haseo often and Alkaid was one of the few that Knew them and knew they were A.I.s

"Well hello Alkaid. Isn't it a bit high a level area for you?" Aura said words stilted with sadness as always. Azure Kite just stared attentively at Alkaid silent as always.

"I need to get stronger. Strong enough…." as Alkaid sentence began to fade Aura added to it. "Strong enough for Haseo?" her voice sounded inquisitive a struck a chord in Alkaid that made her blush.

"No…I mean not it's so I can like…" Alkaid became flustered and struggled to make out a clear escape. Aura laughed at her foolish attempt to hide her feelings. "No need to lie I won't tell him and here let Azure Kite power level you while we can have a chat."

As the two watched Azure kite kill the fields monsters with ease it left them time to speak. Aura loved to speak with people. As Alkaid sat bored on the rock she turned to Aura disparate for conversation. "So where are the other knights?" Alkaid felt weird asking an NPC a question.

Aura turned to Alkaid with a sad look but with a deceiving smile she seemed alright. "Balmung is helping Haseo and Atoli with canard work and Orca is out addressing data bugs again. They are so tireless and perfect knights aren't they?"

Alkaid was perplexed by her emotions they appeared almost real. "Ya Haseo likes having the strongest help so Balmung I guess is a better choice than me…" she was tearing up at that realization. Aura just smiled at her sadly. "I was in love once so I understand your feeling a deep loneliness that won't leave you. I understand."

Alkaid looked on shocked at the A.I. "Loved how?! Who?!" she asked in an almost spasm. She had just realized exactly how insensitive that statement was but aura appeared unhurt.

Aura just looked up at the sky with her azure eyes as if gathering her thoughts. "His name was shugo. He was a twin blade like you. I don't think he ever realized exactly how much he meant to me I even made a child from data between us. Half of his personality half of mine my dear Zefie so gentle." Her words rang out sadly with great loss but Alkaid wanted and needed to know.

"So where are they now?" she couldn't stop herself this was a sad tale it must have a sad ending. Aura began to whisper just loud enough for Alkaid to hear. "Shugo no longer plays the world. We at one time emailed each other a lot but now he never answers…..as for Zefie oh my precious Zefie. She died in the fire. The CCcorp sever she lived in was one of the first to go in CC corps server room."

Alkaid started to notice the clear. Aura was crying. Her speech was clear but tears began to flow from her eyes like a river flowing free. "My wonderful Zefie is no longer with me or anyone."

As much as Aura was not "real" to Alkaid her words, the pain of losing her child, her tears they were vary vary real, and so she did what any human would do to help another grieving person; she held her. Though Alkaid could not feel her touch or her warmth, Aura could feel hers. She lived in this world and if Alkaids touch could be of some comfort then so be it.

Azure kite watched from the side lines almost laughing at some semblance of irony. "_If I were human._" He thought, "_I would be jealous, but because I'm not I only care she is comforted. Our Aura that we have sworn to protect. Oh Aura you and twin blades." _Azure Kite retracted his blades laughing at the first joke he had ever made. Maybe he was more human then he thought.

Author notes: Well that ends the first chapter hope you enjoyed I plan to make this a weekly thing but if I'm ever late bare with me. As for the question Im sure some of you are thinking "why AuraXAlkaid who would ever do that?" Well that's right that is why I did it. At first I thought HaseoXAlkaid But with that I would just be doing what others have already done better. Next was AlkaidXAtoli (you may be noticing a pattern in my choices) and well that turned up mostly blank their personalities even if they had those kinds of feelings for each other neither would tell the other and that proves problematic. Then after trying to think of the unimaginable I came up with it AuraXAlkaid Aura herself is mostly honest in all things and has an open personality so she made the perfect candidate to be emotionally aggressive. Well enough from me see you next week


	2. Chapter 2 Strengthen

Chapter 2 Sorry the last one was so short I look for logical stopping points above length. I expected to post this earlier but I was distracted by Elfen Lied fighter 2. I WILL HAVE VENGANCE LO-LUCY! And so that's been taking up my time I apologize v.v any way before I start the show lets please my inner demon and make a cross over joke for all the Elfen lied fans here. Nyu: Come on! Come on! I'm right here! LUCY!!!

Chika awoke to her alarm loudly ringing. It was Sunday and she had it off and simply speaking the world was her Sunday work. As she signed in a mail showed up. Quickly she moved to her mail to read off the message.

Sender: Aura

Subject: An apology

Dear Alkaid

I wanted to apologize to you about the other day. Pawning off my issues was neither my plan nor my intent. I want to make it up to you. Invite me and Azure Kite into your party and let's do the riddler quest. Just a little thank you; oh and I have some thing I want to ask so please do come.

Chika scratched her head and signed into "the world" half asleep. She appeared as Alkaid in Mac Anu at the same time Aura and azure kite did; she was far too sleepy to think if aura was waiting to warp when she got here or if she was just also late.

Before Alkaid could think to ask Aura had turned to SakuBo who was frantic about something Alkaid personally had no idea what it was about, but what astounded her was the way she treated Bo. Aura got down on her knees so they were on each other's leave. She spoke with the voice of an angle. Even as cliché as it sounds it was true. Aura reminded her of a mother, but because she was so young it felt different.

"With just a little magic in "the world" anything's possible. Now run along Bo your princess is waiting." Aura said to Bo right as he left to see Aina Alkaid presumed. "Aura your really good with kids aren't you?" Alkaid said hoping break the silence. Aura just smiled and turned to Alkaid. She seemed to be thinking for only a mere second. "Well I guess my maternal instincts just kicked in when Zefie and I were reunited." Aura somehow seemed a little more at peace with Zefie's fate.

Alkaid couldn't resist the question no matter how insensitive. "But you can't have "Maternal" instincts you're an A.I. no matter how advanced you don't have hormones you had to have been like this before you had a kid." She pulled back instinctively and her own rude remark awaiting the retort.

Aura stared back with a slight smile, but sad always sad. "Think about it this way you in the real world are made up of billions and billions of cells as for me I am made of billions of zeros and ones. Specifically I have programs that kick on only after certain events like a child."

"I'm sorry I just didn't get it…sorry." Alkaid looking down in shame, but as she looked back to Aura she had a warm smile that made Alkaid more embarrassed. "I like when you question what I am it means you think I'm really well real and well that makes me happy." Alkaid blushed taken aback by her statement. "Umm…well your welcome I guess…shouldn't we go get the quest now or something." Alkaid had no idea why she was so flustered or felt so shameful in front of Aura. 'Maybe it's just because she's so mature that must be it' she thought to herself lost in her thoughts.

Alkaid was abruptly awakened from her day dream when Aura clung to arm and began pulling. "Come on lets go before they close the event. Come on." Alkaid felt weak when aura clung to her, and in truth Aura intimidated Alkaid. Aura was as close to a god as they came. She was simply a mystery that Alkaid felt such curiosity for.

At the quest shop the NPC explained the basics of the quest. Three temples with three statues all with three riddles and three books simple enough, but Alkaid hated riddles. Why Aura wanted to go solve riddles with Alkaid was beyond her. "Well lets head out its Delta Perplexed Master's Riddle. "Ironic choice in names they have." Aura said bringing her thoughts back to the now.

The field itself was plain with an oceanic feel; nothing generally special from most random areas except for one fact. There was not a single monster in sight. This was odd especially for a quest. Aura grabbed Alkaid and began to pull her to the first temple. It was embarrassing but Alkaid didn't mind for some reason; in fact she found it somewhat reassuring.

They had reached the first temple and the first question. "My friend water and I cant seem to get along. My brother hydrogen has no issues and sister lithium only has little burst, father francium only shares my disapproval, but aside from that would you happen to know my name? The statue spoke casual which put Alkaid off guard. The question was chemistry a subject she failed, but before she could say anything Aura had prepared her response. "If not francium, potassium holds the strongest grudge." The statue lowered and a treasure chest replaced it. "Go ahead fine take it." Alkaid didn't like the idea of taking Auras victories but she hardly would turn down a book of sense; one of the few ways to permanently help your stats.

The next statue was just as strange with a riddle that Alkaid actually knew the answer to. "Oh Sleeping Dragon how I wish I could fly like you, but I the Fledgling Phoenix must forever sleep here on this field. Oh friends have we meet?" The questions in themselves were riddles but Alkaid knew this one. The riddle was an reference to the two strategist sleeping dragon and fledgling phoenix of Shu, but which was pang tong. Alkaid's mind went blank. On her best subject still Aura bested her.

"No we don't Pang tong, but it's been a pleasure." Aura answered and the statue lowered and was replaced with a chim chim Up. Permanent health increases something highly valued especially for twin blades like Alkaid, but it was Auras trophy and Alkaid was far from cruel enough to steal it. Much to her surprise however Aura used it on Alkaid. "Wait its yours you should use it on yourself, Alkaid said feeling her pride a little hurt. "No" Aura said with a stern smile, "it's for helping me yesterday. Remember?" Alkaid nodded hesitantly in agreement as they went off to the last temple.

The statue this time presented itself with a riddle that truly baffled her. She didn't even have a clue what the question was. "Oh of my sins one as left me but I do not know which tell me travelers who is my lost sin?" Alkaid could only turn to Aura who looked like she was reading something that wasn't there. "Fear is your lost sin my friend." Aura replied. She turned to Aura to explain. "The original deadly sins included fear, but fear was removed when the list was recognized by the church." Alkaid was stunned Aura was so smart, pretty, practically a god here. 'She must have it so easy' she thought to herself quietly. Lately Alkaid was depressed. As Haseo grew apart from her and her reputation dissipated; she really felt like the washed up arena fighter some say she was.

Before Alkaid said a word about the treasure chest Aura had already used the book of Power on Alkaid. "Aura" she spoke with a confused tone that hinted at suspicion, "why are you using all those books on me?" Aura giggled a little before turning to face Alkaid. "Well you going to need them The Holy palace tournament is coming up and they need a new emperor. You're about the right level Alkaid don't tell me you're not joining." Alkaid needed an excuse. "Well I don't have any party members that could join; not really. So I'm thinking I was going to sit this out on this one." In reality Alkaid just didn't want to lose again; not ever again. "Well we can be your partners Azure Kite and I." Aura held Alkaid's arm and clung to it looking into Alkaid's eyes. Aura's voice sounded mature and strong as she whispered to Alkaid. "Don't give up yet. You're too good for that."

Chika in the real world felt her chest tighten and a blush turn her face red. "Well…I need to go. Thanks for your help Aura…I think I'll take you up on that." Alkaid pulled away and logged off quickly. As Chika removed her head set she felt strange; not bad but strange. "I think I'm going to sleep today off." With that she fell onto her bed not to get up for a few hours

Azure kite stood watching always like a loyal sentinel over Aura. He watched as she acted childishly as she had never done in his life. Not since Zefie and Shugo. Azure kite knew what that meant and Aura's blush after Alkaid left only cemented the fact. As Alkaid and Aura grew closer it meant more pain when Alkaid leaves and she will leave. Humans always leave Aura alone to cry in pain. Azure kite wouldn't let that happen. No if things became worse he would break his oath, to never speak to a human.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Along with this story there is a Bo and Aina story that runs parallel to it. You don't need to read it but it would be nice. On another note I may be late with next week's work something has come up at the home front that may delay me a bit but don't worry it's still going.

Author's side notes: (You can skip these.) This chapter to fans may notice a similarity to an episode of .hack//sign and you would be right it actually is a full blown copy of the quest in that episode with the questions changed and different characters. I did it to celebrate my .hack//sign box set I got for cheap. Oh another note Alkaid is really depressed so she's not her usual spunky self but don't worry times shall change. I would also like to apologize for the lack of combat I'm saving it for the arena. So don't worry It's a coming.


End file.
